Stacey's Pet Show
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Stacey had a great idea: hold a pet show. The girls will have to figure where would take place. They know they will have fun.
1. Stacey's Great Idea

The Baby-Sitters Club don't belong to me, it belongs to Ann M. Martin

I was just having breakfast. I had eggs and bacon with French toast. I can't have maple syrup though because I'm a diabetic, which I'll have for life. I've had it for quite awhile.

I'm Stacey McGill. I'm 13 now and live in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm an eighth grader at Stoneybrook Middle School. I live with my mother because she and Dad broke up. I lived in New York City all my life until my dad got transferred here when I was 12 and made new friends, I even made a best friend. But then… we had to move back to New York City after Dad's company transferred him back there, so I had to say good-bye to my new friends.

Then, something happened unexpectedly. My parents started fighting a lot, so they decided to get a divorced and I had to choose who to live with: Dad was staying in New York City while Mom decided to move back to Stoneybrook. Guess what? I choose to move back to Stoneybrook and I was able to see all my friends again.

After I had my breakfast, I took my insulin, got dressed, said good-bye to Mom and left after grabbing my coats and backpack. My neighbor and friend, Mallory Pike, walk to school together since she lives behind me.

At school, some of our friends, Mary Anne Spier, her two best friends, Kristy Thomas & Dawn Schafer- who is also Mary Anne's stepsister, Mallory's best friend, Jessi Ramsey, and my best friend, Claudia Kishi, were waiting for us already. Mary Anne's other two best friends, Kayla and Kaylee Willis, were there.

They live three houses down from Mary Anne. I happened to know the Willis girls. They lived in New York City before moving here. They're actually identical twins and they're very close.

Later, my friends- Mallory and Jessi have different lunch periods since they're sixth graders- and I were sitting together while we were chatting. Kayla has been struggling with leukemia and so far, she's doing well even though Mary Anne is worried about losing her best friend.

After school, we walked home together- even Kristy, who already told her bus driver that she wasn't taking the bus and was walking home with us. She lives across town, which is why she takes the school bus. We were going to be at Mary Anne and Dawn's and we planned on going to the club meeting together. We were doing homework together while we were talking.

At five-fifteen, we walked over to Claudia's. At the meeting, at five-thirty pm, the phone rang as I picked up.

"Baby-Sitters Club," I said. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Prezzioso."

The other girls-expect for Mary Anne and Kristy-groaned. Jenny is spoiled as a four-year-old. None of us could stand her.

"Stop that before she hears you," whispered Mary Anne.

She's the only one can handle Jenny. But Kristy hates it when we groan when anyone's on the phone.

"Sure. Hold on. Mary Anne, who's free on Saturday from nine-thirty in the morning until ten-thirty at night?" I asked.

"Mallory, Jessi, and I. But since it's all day until ten-thirty, I'll take the job," said Mary Anne.

Mallory and Jessi are not allowed to sit at night unless it's their own siblings. That's because they're only 11, so they're called Junior Officers. They can take day time jobs after school and weekends.

"You're all set, Mrs. Prezzioso, Mary Anne will be there for nine-thirty am," I said. "No problem. Bye."

"Can you guys not do that when we're on the phone? Mrs. Prezzioso will hear you someday," said Kristy.

"It's also rude to so so," added Mary Anne.

"Perhaps we can do a pet show," I said.

"That's a nice idea to do," agreed Kristy.

"Yeah," said Claudia.

"We can talk about it at the next meeting if anyone has more ideas," I said.

"And, about where we can do it," added Dawn.

"That's true," said Kristy.


	2. The Pet Show Meeting

Later that night, the phone rang as I answered.

"Hello," I said.

"Stacey?" asked Mary Anne.

"Hi, Mary Anne," I said.

"Do you think you and I can host the pet show together?" asked Mary Anne.

"Sure, I don't mind," I replied.

"I got an idea for a title of the pet show. We could name it Stacey and Mary Anne's Pet Show or McGill-Spier's Pet Show. I add your name first since it was your idea," said Mary Anne.

"Perfect idea," I commented. "We could tell Kristy the title at the next meeting. We can pick who can be the judges."

"Sounds good," agreed Mary Anne. "We can someone tape us to be on TV and that can be on videos and DVDs so we can give it to our families and the clients."

"Okay," I said. "You and Dawn can give it to your father and Sharon."

"Sure," said Mary Anne. "We can also include our associate members, too if they're available."

"That would be a great idea," I said.

On Wednesday, we couldn't wait for our idea.

"The title would be either Stacey and Mary Anne's Pet Show or McGill-Spier's Pet Show since we're planning to be hosts together," I said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," said Jessi.

"We can pick the three of you to be the judges and call someone to film us," said Mary Anne.

"Even better," agreed Kristy.

"McGill-Spier's Pet Show makes more sense," said Dawn.

"100%," said Jessi.

"We can include the Willis girls," said Kristy.

"They would like that," said Mary Anne.

"We can talk about when and where we can do the pet show," I said.

We also planned to have a sleepover at the mansion on Friday after the meeting. We can talk about it then. We love to do sleepovers. Kristy's father, who returned after living in California for years, is away on a business trip for a month for his job as a sportswriter. She visits him on weekends when he's here. She's not ready to move in with him just yet. kristy would be sitting for the Newton kids from five to nine pm.

Mary Anne is normally with Cam during the week, but he is sick with the stomach bug, so no studios until he's better.

"Don't forget I have to get up a bit early to go sit for Jenny for nine-thirty in the morning until ten-thirty at night," Mary Anne reminded us.

"The sleepover would be over at ten, so we can get up at eight-thirty," said Kristy.

"Do you think we can include the Willis girls at the sleepover?" asked Mary Anne.

"Sure, that's a good idea," said Kristy. "I don't mind."

"I'll ask them when I go home," said Mary Anne.


	3. Stacey Sleeps Over at Mary Anne's

After the meeting, Mary Anne and Kristy went to the Willis house and rang the doorbell as Mrs. Willis answered the door and said, "Hi, Mary Anne. Hi, Kristy."

"Hi. Are the girls home?" asked Mary Anne.

"Sure. Come in," said Mrs. Willis. "Kayla, Kaylee. Mary Anne and Kristy are here."

That was when they both came.

"Hi," said Kayla. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We're having a sleepover at my house at the mansion Friday after the club meeting. Want to join us?" asked Kristy.

"Can we, Mom?" asked Kaylee.

"Sure," replied her mom.

"Thanks," said the girls excitedly.

They talked for a bit until they went to Mary Anne's house before Charlie came by to pick up Kristy. I came thirty minutes later and rang the doorbell as Mary Anne came to the door.

"Hi, what's up with the bag?" asked Mary Anne.

"Oh, this?" I asked.

"Yes, that," replied Mary Anne as we giggled.

"I'm sleeping over because my mom has a meeting tonight at Belair's, so she said I can sleepover at anyone's. Claudia had to baby-sit, so I choose to sleep over here," I replied. "That way I can walk to school with you, Dawn, and the Willis girls."

"Sweet," said Mary Anne.

We did dinner tonight at six. Dawn wasn't there; she was baby-sitting from 6:30 to 8:30pm. We did pasta with meatballs, which I can have along with garlic bread. Both Mr. Spier and Sharon came home from work about fifteen minutes later when dinner was almost ready.

"Hi," said Mr. Spier.

"Hi. My mom has a meeting after week and won't be home until later on, so I had permission to sleepover at a friend's house. Claudia's baby-sitting, so I decided to sleepover here," I said.

"Okay," said Mr. Spier.

Later, the phone rang and Sharon came up saying it was Kristy while Mary Anne got the phone.

"Hi, Kristy," said Mary Anne.

"I'm calling to say that I just saw Logan and he agreed to be helping out at the pet show. I'll call Shannon later on and let you girls know tomorrow at school," said Kristy.

"Okay, great," said Mary Anne. "Should we call someone to film the pet show?"

"I will after I call Shannon and I know who I call," said Kristy.

After they talked, Mary Anne told me what Kristy said.

"Okay, good," I said. "Who should we pick for the three judges?"

"I am sure we'll talk about that at the next meeting on Friday," said Mary Anne.

Then, we got into our nightgown to get comfy. I noticed Mary Anne looked very pale.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good," I said.

"It's just my stomach that's bugging me, that's all," said Mary Anne. "I can feel my stomach flip-flop."

She took some TUMS and seemed to be better after that. But she got sick afterwards and Mr. Spier suggested I should have the couch tonight. I agreed with that idea. I didn't want to get sick. The next day, she was kept home from school because she had a fever.

Later, that afternoon, I came over with Dawn. Mary Anne was resting on the couch.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better, thanks," said Mary Anne with a grin.

"That's good to know," I said.


	4. The Sleepover at Kristy's

Later, we walked about the pet show can take place a week from Saturday from one to four pm.

"We can make flyers and we can pass them to the ones who has pets," I said.

"Sounds good," said Mary Anne.

"Does the Willis have a pet?" asked Kristy.

"Just a turtle and fish because one of the younger kids is allergic to animal fur," said Mary Anne. "I don't think they would do tricks."

We laughed at that.

"I'll make the flyers and perhaps we can pass them around," said Kristy.

"Okay. I do know Jenny has no pets," said Mary Anne. "We know the Pikes has Pow, Charlotte has Carrot, Barretts has none since Marnie is allergic to dogs."

"That's true," I said.

"The ones who has no pets still can come watch though to enjoy the show," said Mary Anne. "We can add that to the flyers."

"That would be a good idea," agreed Dawn.

"We can put some on the bulletin board as well," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

"I like that idea, too," said Mary Anne as the rest agreed.

"Then, it's settled," said Kristy.

We laughed again.

"We'll have a fun time," said Mary Anne.

"I know we will," I said.

"Kaylee can help out if she wants to," said Kristy.

"Okay, sounds good," agreed Claudia.

"Yeah, she would love to do so," said Mary Anne. "I can ask her later on."

Later, Kaylee accepted the invitation to help us out at the pet show. Mary Anne mentioned it to me when she called me.

"Good, I'm glad she'll be helping us out," I said.

"Me, too," said Mary Anne.

I got a good feeling we'd be best friends since we do stuff together often. The only problem is that Dawn gets jealous every now and then. One of the friendship rules to let her have other friends. We talk about everything, too.

The next day, we passed out the flyers. We dropped some of the flyers at the clients' houses. We did added: _No Pets? No problem._ They are still welcome to watch the pet show. On Friday, after the meeting, we were at the mansion.

"Shannon will be late because she has a honor society meeting until seven and Logan can't make it because he has a baseball at seven," said Kristy.

"Okay," I said.

We had a fun time.

"I can't wait until next Saturday," said Mary Anne.

"Me either," I said.

We were still talking about the pet show when Dawn noticed.

"Why did you had to steal my best friend?" asked Dawn.

"Be quiet. Stacey and I can talk if we want to, especially about the pet show," said Mary Anne.

"That's right, it doesn't mean I'm stealing your friend. There's a friendship rule to let her or him have other friends," I added.

That got Dawn to be quiet even though she didn't like it too much. At least Claudia knows she and I are still best friends. She agreed with me. That's what you call a good best friend.

The next day, Mary Anne left early since she had to baby-sit for Jenny before nine-thirty until later on tonight at about ten pm.


End file.
